


Swordsmen's Love

by AkaDono



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaDono/pseuds/AkaDono
Summary: Zoro had a crush on Luffy. Now, he is separated from his Luffy, and is stuck with Dracule Mihawk for the next 2 years. Zero is on his quest of becoming the best swordsman in the world and Mihawk preys on the little lost bunny that wandered into his castle. Hardcore! Hardcore! I'm only uploading this now because it's a dark dark history from years ago.





	

Zoro shivered from the wind that was ripping him skin by skin.

_Fuck! Why does it have to be so cold out here?_

'You should really wear something, Zoro'

Zoro glared at the voice as he heard a barely audible chuckle rise from Hawkeye's cynical lips.

'This is all part of training!' Zoro reasoned, 'I must adapt to colder conditions –for one has no idea if they are going to be thrown into a freezing country… with hardly any clothes on.'

Zoro blushed a little as he momentarily realised the fault in his reasoning and huffed in agitation, to which Mihawk simply raised an eyebrow. The moss-head caught himself thinking about exactly _why_ there would be a person in a cold place as this with no clothes on and blushed heavily. As he tried to concentrate on lifting the weighty rock on one shoulder, in an instant, his balance was thrown off by the thought of Luffy, with him, in a cold place, with hardly any clothes on, trying to warm each other up…

'Crap!' Zoro screamed as the rock settled on his right arm with a loud  _bang_  and a  _crack_.

Zoro squirmed frantically as the pain creeped up his arm.

Then a relief.

'You foolish youngster!'

All he could hear was Hawkeye screaming at him.

Then blank.

 

* * *

 

' _Zoro! Hey Zoro, over here!'_

_Luffy? Shit is that really you?_

' _Over here, Zoro, come on!'_

' _Zoro!'_

' _Zoro!'_

'ZORO'

 

Zoro jerked up and in a brief moment, he realised that he was sitting on an elaborate bed that wasn't his. His arm was numb and shattered, but he could move it. His head was flooding with pain and his vision was blurry as he glanced about the room. The room reeked of expensive wine and Zoro began to thirst for some brandy.  _If only I can see Luffy again…_

'Foolish kid.'

He turned sideways and his eyes met Hawkeye's gaze, staring penetratingly at him.

'You, as a swordsman, should not falter in your determination and concentration. If the thought of your naked Captain can weaken you, then you are much too far away from becoming a  _proper_  swordsman.'

Before Zoro could ask how he could have known that, Hawkeye's hand moved towards Zoro's naked form under the crimson red blanket. Zoro jolted as Hawkeye grabbed his dick.

'Wha… What are you doing?!'

'You must train not only your physical and mental strength but also your sexual desires. You must become detached from your longings for a person, a man.'

Zoro shivered as he felt Hawkeye's hand slither up his skin, tracing the mark that he himself had left there, just several months ago. Zoro felt helpless, so vulnerable. Hawkeye looked deeply at Zoro and smirked.

'You are a virgin, correct?'

Zoro glared at Hawkeye and turned his face to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

'Then I might enjoy this…'

Hawkeye moved towards Zoro and licked his ear which made him moan slightly. Zoro's mouth quivered; in anger, in frustration, in desire.

'Don't…'

He started to whimper as Hawkeye grabbed Zoro's dick tightly and licked his nipples and bit it.

'I shall teach you how to become the best swordsman – that was the agreement. You will follow what I say unconditionally for I am determined to keep my agreement.'

Zoro gasped when he felt a finger nudge against his asshole.

'What the hell are you doing?!'

Hawkeye shoved his fingers of the other hand into Zoro's mouth. His mouth was drowning in ecstasy.

'Shut up. Be conscious of your pleasures, your pain. Control your desires and stop yourself from being aroused. Now, lick my fingers.'

Zoro could hardly hear what Hawkeye was saying. Now he felt two fingers banging against him as he licked Hawkeye's fingers in silence, gasping now and then.

'Good boy.'

Zoro heard himself being praised and opened himself to Hawkeye's fingers.

'You have a nature of a dog,' snickered Hawkeye, 'Seems like you're ready.'

Zoro's eyes widened as he felt something big nudging against him; something big and hard.

'No! Stop! Don't…!'

He cried out in pain as Hawkeye's dick entered and stretched up his ass. It was going in, further and further, and Zoro desperately wondered just how big Hawkeye's dick was.

It was big.

'Stop! It's gonna break! Hawkeye..!'

Zoro felt the fresh tears streaming endlessly down his face. Hawkeye licked it and tasted its saltiness, its hatred.

'Control yourself.'

Hawkeye started to move and Zoro screamed as he felt the huge thing hitting him again and again. He could not stop crying; yet he was still aroused.

'I said, control yourself, Zoro.'

Zoro glared at Hawkeye through his tears. Zoro couldn't control it; the pain or the pleasure.

He shouted in desperation: 'NO! I'm coming!'

Then he felt Hawkeye grabbing onto his dick. Hard.

'Wait. Control it. Don't come until I tell you to.'

Zoro felt like his dick was about to burst.

Hawkeye was moving even faster now, banging against Zoro while grabbing his dick tightly. Zoro was crying – and Hawkeye loved seeing him like that – broken and helpless. Zoro felt Hawkeye's cum shoot in his ass, but Hawkeye kept hold of his dick, refusing to let him cum. Hawkeye pulled out of Zoro and whispered into his ear:

'You had been a very bad boy, Zoro. You didn't even try to control yourself – that is not what I told you to do.'

Zoro screamed as Hawkeye grabbed his damaged arm and the pain shot through him instantaneously.

'You can't even control the pain. What kind of a swordsman are you?'

Zoro gritted his teeth as he swallowed the pain. He scowled at Hawkeye.

'That's better. Now, let's see if you can control the pleasure.'

Hawkeye let go of Zoro's dick, and almost the moment he let go, the white substance exploded and flooded out of him. Zoro drowned in its ecstasy.

'Tsk. You need more training.'

Hawkeye got out of the bed, straightened his clothing, and left.

Leaving Zoro painted with salty tears and sweet cum.

 

* * *

 

Zoro laid on his back and squirmed, grunting as he felt pain shoot up from his ass to across his back. Swearing under his breath, he sat up on the bed and covered his face in his hands. He was ashamed.

_Luffy…_

He wanted to see his captain, his bright, naïve and uncaring smile once more. Now, he was broken and humiliated. He could never see Luffy in the face again.

 _Fuck that Hawkeye_.

Zoro growled as the memories of yesterday's humiliation that was embedded throughout his body. Even now, he could feel Hawkeye's thin, smooth fingers touching, caressing his body like a snake. He could feel Hawkeye's dick ramming against him, warming him up. He could feel everything that Hawkeye had done yesterday.

As he tried to stand up, Zoro stumbled forwards, and then regained his balance.

_Hurts like hell._

Zoro slowly staggered to where his clothes were. They were folded neatly right next to his swords. As Zoro wandered who could have folded them, he crudely put on his clothes, flinching at each pain that shot across his body as he moved.

When Zoro entered the dining room, there was no-one there. He rummaged through the cupboards and looked for anything edible. After looking through the whole kitchen for half an hour, Zoro found two eggs in the top drawer. After taking them out, he started to contemplate how he was supposed to cook it.

Concentrating hard, Zoro stood in front of the eggs and frowned. For the first time in his life, he wanted Sanji to be here. Although he was an asshole, he could actually make food.

'What are you doing?'

Zoro jolted as he felt Hawkeye whisper softly into his ear. He stumbled back, his face flushed crimson. Hawkeye chuckled at the reaction and seemingly noticing something, looked at him sternly.

'Does it hurt?'

Zoro looked up at Hawkeye, then nodded. Hawkeye clicked his tongue and looked away, then sighed deeply.

'I apologise if I was too rough last night.'

'What happened last night?'

The sound of Perona giggling filled the room instantaneously.

Hawkeye covered his forehead and sighed again.

'Nothing that children should hear about.'

'I'm not a CHILD! GRRRRR!'

Perona floated around them as they both glared at her. Perona, who evidently didn't realise the tense atmosphere, continued.

'And I know what you both did last night. You think that I couldn't hear you? You thought I couldn't go through a wall and take a peek while you guys were having fun?'

They didn't even realise that there was another person in this castle yesterday.

Hawkeye smirked.

'Oh, is that right? Then why didn't you join us? It would have helped me to keep Zoro down while he was struggling.'

Perona glared at Hawkeye.

'I respect people's privacy!'

It was clear that she was blushing.

'Hmmm… But you were just scared and too young to look at those kinds of things, right?'

'NOT TRUE!'

Perona's voice was echoing in the castle loudly, reverberating in its emptiness. Hawkeye moved towards Zoro and grabbed him. Zoro whimpered in surprise and in pain.

'It's never too late, ghost girl. You can help me right now.'

Zoro looked up at Hawkeye's gleaming eyes in horror. His golden eyes that shone even in darkness were shining too brightly for his liking.

 

* * *

  

Zoro strained under the ghost-girl's grasp as she tormented him with the depressing ghosts that made him feel like a useless slug. She seemed to be enjoying the spectacle – the form of a muscular and hardened swordsman helpless beneath her. Hawkeye just watched them, especially concentrating on the marimo-haired student tortured and breaking almost to the point of crying. Hawkeye watched in silence – he did not wish to ruin the beautiful picture: the picture where the handsome swordsman was being torn into pieces.  _Oh he is gorgeous_ , Hawkeye thought, as Zoro panted under Perona's depressants.

More than anything, pretty things getting broken turned him on; that was Mihawk's one fetish that repulsed women and men alike from him.

Hawkeye glided towards Zoro and looked down at him. Zoro glanced up, and although mentally exhausted, he managed to glare at his 'teacher'. Hawkeye chuckled when he noticed the ferocity in Zoro's eyes – the intense determination which burned and growled like a wild beast. Hawkeye loved the animalistic nature about Zoro – the part that mystified his physical and emotional limits; the part that made him, the black leopard of the jungle, want to devour the juvenile lion cub that lay before him.

The teacher grabbed a bottle of wine from his desk and popped the cork, exposing the syrupy grape scent of the drug of pleasure. With a slight gesture of his hand, he signalled Perona to stop her mental torment. Zoro, beginning to gain consciousness to his original self, started to grunt as he tried to push himself up. Hawkeye knelt down and grabbed Zoro by the collar of his shirt.

'Tired already?' He smirked.

Zoro stared at Hawkeye and narrowed his eyes, as his mouths formed an eyeless smile.

'Hardly. We haven't even started,' he breathed, 'this was what you wanted from me, right? Complete submission. Sorry, but I won't give you that – I already have a foolish captain to look after.'

 

Hawkeye was angry. He was angry that Zoro refused to submit. He was angry that Zoro thought 'complete submission' was what he really wanted. Most of all, he was angry that Zoro brought up even the thought of his captain, when he was here, with Hawkeye. Hawkeye, above being mad, angry, pissed – he was pained.

He shoved Zoro to the floor, slightly banging his head on the ground. Hawkeye leaned towards him, almost as if to kiss him, but instead he growled in his ear.

'You are in my castle, my land and my territory. The little bunny that wondered in should know his place – YOU. ARE. MINE.'

Zoro could hardly hide his shudder as he imagined for the split second about being this man's possession – about living as nothing but his.

Before Zoro could think any further, Hawkeye began to pour the wine he was holding onto Zoro's chest. Zoro instantly yelped as he felt the cool liquid drip and spread on his shirt. He felt the wine seep into his shirt, the damp substance touching and intensifying his already sensitive skin. Zoro was a heavy drinker – he could drink gallons of sake without getting drunk. But now, the weight of Hawkeye on top of him, the sweet aroma of the wine and his sweaty skin, made him feel drunk. Before he knew what he was doing, Zoro was gasping, begging for a kiss, a touch or stimulation. Before he realised, Zoro was already hard and panting, like a rabbit in heat.

Hawkeye grinned and inspected his artwork – the wine spilled over the white t-shirt that fitted the tanned skin so tightly; the gasping student begging for a touch beneath him… It was beautiful to watch.

Hawkeye leaned in and kissed Zoro, almost too tentatively, like a lover. Zoro wanted something else – he wanted relief from his throbbing cock; a stimulation enough to get him off. Hawkeye knew, and he wasn't going to give any satisfaction. He nuzzled at Zoro's neck, licked it, bit it and savoured the taste. After mere 10 minutes, Zoro was sobbing beneath Hawkeye, whimpering in discontent. His neck was heavily bruised with bites and Hawkeye's hand started to wonder lower, to Zoro's chest. Hawkeye felt the damp shirt soaked in one of his prized wines and flicked at Zoro's left nipple. Zoro yelped and cried out, as Hawkeye began to tweeze and twist the nipple as it became harder. Suddenly, Hawkeye pinched the nipple hard (earning another cry from his student) and whispered –

'I want you to get off with this one nipple.'

Zoro instantly blushed and shook his head like a child. 'I… I can't…' He murmured, 'please, please stop. I can't… Please…'

Oh how Hawkeye loved to see his student in such dismay! In his golden eyes, Zoro was beautiful and still a child; a wild beast's cub he now had for himself.

Hawkeye continued to handle Zoro's nipple, licking and biting it at times. As Hawkeye licked the hardened nipples, he could taste the wine, mixed with Zoro's own honeyed scent. Zoro continued to sob and beg, when at last, with a swift and decidedly precise bite of the nipple from Hawkeye, he ejaculated.

Zoro was left panting, his face stained with tears, his shirt covered in wine and his pants flooding with the white, milky substance.

 

Hawkeye stood up and stepped back and watched Zoro continue into self-destructive cries. Licking his lips, where he still tasted the wine, he turned to the ghost-girl who was floating there, shocked.

Hawkeye smirked and sighed.

'I tried to keep it clean – no penetration, no bondage, limited torture – but still you are shocked like that. Move him back to his room, would you?'

 

Hawkeye left the kitchen satisfied – he was able to break his little rabbit, enough for him to stop thinking about his 'dear captain'. And for Hawkeye, that was enough.

 

* * *

 

Was Hawkeye really content? He sat on his favourite crimson couch-chair and pondered as he sipped his wine. The wine tasted bitter. Hawkeye sighed, raising his hand to his throbbing temples that screamed at him to run to his moss-headed student, to caress his sleeping face and kiss his forehead. What Hawkeye wanted was not complete dominance upon his little rabbit – he wanted to see it in the wild, too, and observe its strength. He wanted to watch over his little rabbit until he grew to a swordsman who could match Hawkeye not just in strength, but also in his sexual appetite. Yes.  _That_ was what Hawkeye wanted. Licking his lips slightly to catch the droplet of wine, Hawkeye stood up and walked with his usual calm demeanour.

_Zoro saw himself on the ship's deck, sleeping off his usual day. Luffy came up to him, looked at him smiling and crouched next to Zoro's sleeping form. Cuddling up right next to Zoro, Luffy snuggled himself into Zoro's arms, sniffing the alcohol that pervades Zoro. Luffy frowns. Gently he shifts Zoro awake, who gives Luffy a beaming smile. The smile falters once he sees Luffy's evident anxiety._

_'Hey, what's wrong?'_

_Luffy seemed to find his words and smiled albeit dejectedly._

_'Ne, Zoro, why do you smell like wine?'_

_Zoro felt himself frowning and brought up his shirt to smell himself._

_'YOU. ARE. MINE'_

_He was branded_.

 

Zoro panted awake, feeling the sweat gliding through skin, his hand damp from clutching too hard. After a mere second, Zoro felt a presence of another person near him, and jumped up, only to come face to face with an amused pair of golden eyes. Zoro's face flushed crimson like the wine Mihawk was sipping slowly as his eyes gently explored Zoro's face, trailing his gaze with amusement to Zoro's naked body.

'Wh… Why are you here?'

Gasping to take a breath to calm himself down, Zoro slid down to a sitting position on his bed. Mihawk took a minute of pause before he answered.

'Because this is my castle, I can be anywhere, my lost little rabbit.'

Hawkeye did not mean to say 'lost little rabbit' – that was just an image that he played around with in his head, and it was not something that he had ever planned to say aloud to a conscious Zoro. Still, even for Mihawk, Zoro seemed a little too adorable when he blushed and scowled.

Zoro buried his face into his hands and sighed deeply, mumbling: 'and what the hell is with this  _little rabbit_?'

Yes, thought Hawkeye, Zoro was too cute.

The moss-head looked up and without meeting Mihawk's eyes, turned away slightly.

'Would you mind leaving now? You obviously came here on a whim of yours, so please. I need some time alone.'

That had surprised Hawkeye. His student was looking  _anxious_  – his student who always appeared strong (and yes, a bit light-headed too, Hawkeye didn't dispute that). He crept towards Zoro's bed to look at him in the eyes, which seemed to be tearing. When Hawkeye drew his hand towards Zoro's face, he recoiled. At first this astounded Mihawk, but then he narrowed his eyes slightly, sensing that Zoro was not simply embarrassed or scared; Zoro seemed to be despairing, and at that moment Hawkeye saw this, he knew.

'You dreamed of him, didn't you?' Hawkeye said quietly, not giving away an ounce of emotion.

Zoro blinked, realised, then looked away from Hawkeye once more.

'I… I don't know what you're talking about.'

Hawkeye was getting angry. He did not care if his student was still not fully devoted to him – such matters could be solved easily by breaking Zoro's mind; but he did care about the fact that his lost rabbit was talking back at him with  _lies_. Hawkeye growled, his eyes flaring with jealousy and rage. Grabbing Zoro's head to turn his eyes back to him, Hawkeye leaned in, causing Zoro to flinch once more.

'Don't lie,' he snarled in Zoro's ear.

Zoro stiffened, realising that he had made a mistake and attempted to get away from Hawkeye's clasp on his face; but before he could do anything, Mihawk was already on top of him, pinning him down by the arms.

'Don't fucking lie.'

Zoro wanted to scream, but no voice came out. Instead, he trembled slightly as his eyes started to tear, remembering yesterday.

'Please, stop this. I… I don't want –'

Mihawk pressed his lips against Zoro's before Zoro could finish his sentence. Bruising the student's lips, Mihawk kissed him, tongued him, with such fervour and passion that Zoro couldn't think straight. Kissing back Hawkeye, Zoro wrapped his arm around Hawkeye's muscular neck, begging for more intimacy.

Mihawk snarled again.

'Stop lying to me.'

Zoro mewed as Hawkeye's hands glided on his body – this intimacy felt so liberating, so comforting and so erotic that it was going to drive Zoro senseless. He wanted more, more than he had ever had before. When Mihawk grabbed Zoro's dick and squeezed it, Zoro didn't find pain in it anymore, but only pleasure. His body was completely trained for Hawkeye's grasp, thrusts and kisses. Mihawk, briefly searching for something between the touches and kisses, held out a dagger he carried around with him. Smiling sadistically, he glanced down at Zoro, who appeared confused by the appearance of a dagger during sex.

'You're probably not loose enough for my Yoru, so you'll have to deal with this,' Hawkeye said, as he lubricated the handle with some cream.

Zoro's eyes widened, and he started to shiver, shaking his head wildly. He imagined the cold metallic handle  _inside him,_ and grimaced at the thought.

Hawkeye laughed at Zoro's adorable action. Then bringing the dagger to Zoro's face, he whispered, 'do you remember this dagger? It was the one that I wounded you with when I first met you. This will be like a little reunion.'

Then bringing the handle to Zoro's ass in one swift movement, Hawkeye stabbed Zoro's entrance with the handle, making it bleed. Zoro screamed and appeared to be in pain; still, Hawkeye kept going, thrusting the dagger in and out of Zoro, licking his lips at the sounds that were made from each penetration. Now, the screams were slowly turning into moans, and he saw Zoro's cock twitch in excitement.

'You're one masochistic little rabbit, aren't you?'

Then leaving the dagger handle in Zoro, who was panting and groaning, asking for more, Hawkeye swiftly undid his belt, took off his pants and aligning his cock to the entrance with the dagger in it, thrust in at once.

Zoro's eyes teared and he no longer had enough energy to scream. Zoro was in extreme pain, and this one was not settling nicely with him even after a minute of pounding.

Hawkeye leaned towards Zoro's ears, and whispered: 'so what did you and your captain do in your dream? Did you fuck? Did you fuck him or were you fucked by him? Or were you in a more... erotic play, I wonder?'

Chuckling, Hawkeye flicked at Zoro's nipple which was still incredibly sensitive from yesterday. Zoro let out a ecstatic cry, as though he was about to have an orgasm. Noticing this, Hawkeye immediately grabbed Zoro's dick and growled:

'Tell me, little rabbit. What did you imagine doing with your captain?'

Zoro was beginning to sob wildly, his strong stature of a swordsman no longer to be seen.

'I... we... just - ah! Just cuddled together... AHh! No! Not there!'

Continuing to thrust, Hawkeye commanded Zoro: 'keep going.'

Swallowing his tears, Zoro let out a small cry before he began again:

'then Luf- ah! Then Luffy said... MNnn... 'Why do - Ahh! - you smell like wine?''

Mihawk's eyes flared with a momentary passion. He let go of Zoro's cock, which spasmed as he ejaculated. At the same time, Mihawk let out his own load (not without pulling out his sword a second before that) and kept it in there, warming Zoro's insides.

His dick still in Zoro, Hawkeye laid on top of him and kissed Zoro's temples and chest, while biting a little to bring out little hickies across Zoro's toned muscles. Zoro's eyes fluttered open, gazed at Hawkeye confusedly, and fluttered shut once more, falling into another sleep.

Hawkeye lay next to Zoro, hugging him from behind (with his cock still inside Zoro) and slept. Now he knew - he had successfully penetrated into even Zoro's deepest subconsciousness. Now, all that was left for him to do, was to put a collar around Zoro and let him roam in the wild, so that no other animal who come across him would dare touch even the hair of Zoro.

 

* * *

 

 

The last day was liberating. Zoro knew it will be. He thought, while Hawkeye tugged on the chain attached to his neck banging him senseless.  _This will be the last day,_ he thought, as he stared at the sunlight flickering against the window. He screamed, cried, ejaculated - all for Hawkeye. And Hawkeye was pleased. Zoro was not.  _He could have been more gentle tonight of all the nights..._ Falling into sleep in the arms of his teacher and master, he felt a tear strained from his reddened eyes trail on his cheeks.

'Sure you won't get frightened by the big, big world, my little rabbit?'

Zoro growled, about to choke that man to his final breath. Deciding to kill him once and for all, he briskly stood up from his chair in the breakfast table, only to find himself on the ground. Stunned, Zoro looked blankly at Hawkeye who started to laugh. Hawkeye, offering his hand, whispered as Zoro stood up (by himself), 'It's still too early'. The intimacy of their touch, the closeness of Hawkeye's breath, the hint of sorrow that Zoro could draw out from his tone made his face flush. Hawkeye smiled slightly, as though in pain, and pulled his hands towards Zoro's face, clasping the reddening face with both his hands.  _Oh god he looks adorable_. Zoro, unable to maintain his gaze, grimaced, shutting his eyes completely, as Hawkeye leaned in...

And Perona's laughter echoed in the walls of the castle.

Hawkeye abruptly let go, turning his face to the source of the hysteric sound. Zoro's face burned up, embarrassed by his own expectancy of  _something_.

'Ahahahahaha you are both so lovey-dovey so early in the morning! You guys are so optimistic that I want to pour all my ghosts through you both.'

'Silence, woman.'

Hawkeye glared at the goth-maniac and conjured in his mind the ways he could slice her up.

And Perona remained silent for the whole day.

 

The boat was surprisingly comfy-looking. Zoro made sure to move all the necessities he needed for the trip, and Perona, fully aware of his lack of direction, kindly offered ( _You owe me one! What the hell, ghost girl, I can find my own way back! No you can't! Yes, I can! *sends ghost through him* I am so sorry for living; I am just a marimo that doesn't know anything about direction. Wait, what the fuck did you do to me, you bitch!)_  to let one of her ghosts guide him back.

Zoro found his teacher sipping his wine on his favourite chair. Zoro would have liked to say something like 'good bye' or a determined 'I will defeat you' but in the end, all he could manage was: 'Care a one last duel before I go?'

Hawkeye smiled.

'You wouldn't last a single minute, little rabbit'

It lasted longer than a minute, Zoro could have argued. But by the time his muscles had been inflamed by the fight, Hawkeye was on top of him, the tip of the Yoru dangerously close to his face. Zoro could have sworn Hawkeye licked his lips as he whispered: 'a parting gift'.

It didn't hurt; just a little sting.

Just a little blood from the eye wound.

Just a little farewell.

Just a little crimson tears from his eye.

Nothing more.

It couldn't be love.

 

* * *

 

It was great to be back on the Sunny, to fight with the women-obsessed chef, to see Nami, Robin, Usopp, Freddie, Chopper... and Luffy. Always Luffy. His face, his smiles, his endearing way of speaking... Yes, Zoro loved him. He loved him for years of their travel together. He loved him.

Zoro glanced at Luffy from time to time, who was sparkling with interest at the underwater creatures roaming around the ship. Luffy, feeling the glance, looked back at Zoro and beamed, the smile dazzling Zoro. Luffy, noticing something, walked to Zoro and, hugging him, asked 'ne, ne, Zoro? What happened to your eye? Can you not see from it again?'

Zoro flushed at the contact and stammered, 'Hm. Not sure, captain. I haven't tried opening it yet.'

Luffy traced the scar.

'It's so straight, but it's pretty shallow. I guess the person who did this didn't mean to hurt you... But it's so straight, it's like the person wanted it to be straight...' Luffy groaned at his sudden brain work. 'Ahhhh I don't know! Anyways, you seem to have changed a lot, first mate.'

Zoro raised his eyebrows a little.

'Really?'

'Yep! Before, you used to get drunk more easily, usually after 20 bottles, but this is your 30th bottle! You must have had a lotta booze where you were!'

'Hm is that so?'

'And and you used to hug me back when I hugged you, and you used to hug me first usually!'

Zoro looked at his arms, frowning.

He was not hugging Luffy back.

Abruptly he raised his arms, as though to hug Luffy, but his captain escaped from his late show of affection.

'I guess Zoro has someone more important now, ne?'

 

* * *

 

Zoro lay on his back against the hard stool.

_Do I not love Luffy? Impossible! This is not possible! I loved him for so long! There is no reason why I'll suddenly change-_

 

_**'You. Are. Mine.'** _

 

There was a reason.

He touched the scar.

He remembered his teacher.

He remembered his teacher calling his name out, softly, while they slept; on their last night together.

_'Zoro, Come back to me with your swords honed and demand for a duel. Come back to me safe. Just... come back to me.'_

Zoro laughed, almost hysterically.

 

So it was love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *shrinks back into my hole*
> 
> This is my... dark history from way back. Honestly I wondered if I should add this story at all because it's so badly written and *blush* you know *blush*. I don't really write explicit fanfics anymore (lies!!) ... and, well, it's embarrassing to read the ones I wrote again.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed?? Trust me, this is not my style and not the type of fanfics I'm striving to write in ao3 but as they say, once a perv, always a perv.


End file.
